


Date

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Nick makes Greg nervous





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

"What's up, G, you nervous?" Nick's been watching Greg fiddle with the label on his bottle for what feels like five minutes. Greg looks up startled and feels his ears turn pink at the prospect of Nick finding out what thoughts he's just ripped him from. 

"I… uh… no… I," he stutters, cursing himself for being so affected by the other man. 

"Greg?" Nick's voice takes up a note of concern. 

"Well, it's just… this is our first date, and I was kinda wondering if it was appropriate you know... to... kiss you?" 

"In front of all these people?" Nick gestures around the bar, his tone teasing and the smile on his face slowly growing, the more nervous Greg looks. 

"Uhh, good point, sorry," Greg mutters none too eloquently and Nick finally takes pity on his awfully uncomfortable expression. He reaches out for Greg's hand and gives it a small squeeze, "let's get out of here."

They make it as far as to Nick’s car where Nick, all southern gentleman, is about to open the passenger side door only to have Greg catch his wrist in a firm grip and yank his arm forward for him to fall against Greg’s body with a quiet bump. 

He can just brace himself on the roof of the car with his other hand before Greg seizes his mouth in a hasty kiss that has their teeth collide. Greg’s lips are soft and gentle but convey a sense of urgency and over enthusiasm, shooting tingles right to his core. Nick kisses him back with equal ardor, sucking on Greg’s bottom lip while Greg is expertly sneaking his tongue into his mouth.

It’s wild and hot and Nick wonders if he has ever been kissed with such force before. He’s breathing sharply through his nose in a feeble attempt not to suffocate. Greg’s hands pull him closer by his hips and Nick lets both of his dive into the soft hair at the back of Greg’s head, holding him steady.

When they finally break apart they’re both panting and a little dazed. 

“Whoa, Greg…” Nick wheezes and Greg grins at him smugly.

“Had I known you kiss like that I would’ve taken you on a date a lot sooner.”

Greg beams at him and counters, “had I known you were interested I would’ve flirted with you a lot harder.”

They stare at each other for a while with goofy smiles on their faces before Nick breaks their easy silence tentatively. “Look G, I don’t wanna be presumptuous, but how about I take you home and we… y’know, make up for lost time?”

Greg gives him a liberal push toward the front of the car and grins. 

“Drive.”

Nick isn't sure how he manages to navigate the streets without accidents, all he is aware of is the way Greg's hand teasingly slides up and down his thigh, never quite breaching the next level of intimacy, but surely working up to it. 

Every time he chances a sideways glance he is met by a happy smile and a sparkling pair of soft brown eyes. When he finally puts the car into park he wastes no time and leans over, meeting Greg halfway in a long anticipated kiss.

"Inside," he mumbles against Greg's lips and feels them curl into a grin. "Lead the way," Greg replies. 

With the mood momentarily disrupted he politely offers his guest a drink once they're in through the door, but before he even reaches the fridge he's already encircled again in Greg's arms, hot breath tickling his neck. Nick hums in appreciation when Greg starts sucking on his skin.

"Slow down, G," he chuckles as Greg finds a ticklish spot, "not in the kitchen." 

"Well, where do you want to take this?" Greg asks and Nick can hear that the question goes beyond choosing a more appropriate make out spot. He turns around to look at Greg, who is chewing on his own bottom lip, looking just a little unsure again.

He doesn't need time to consider, which surprises him more than he would have expected, before he tells Greg earnestly, "wherever you feel comfortable."


End file.
